


Rogue & Evil

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one night of passion, Faith takes what she desperately needs from Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rogue & Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

The night had almost turned into day. The town was still sleeping peacefully and the adrenalin was still rushing through her veins. Impatiently, Faith paced up and down in the dirty motel room and waited for Wesley to return. They had been hunting together, but their attention had been caught by different things. She wanted the young men who sent her those lustful looks and Wesley chased after a young female student. The boost of adrenalin seemed to get bigger and bigger as she imagined what Wesley had done with this little girl. Excitement grew in her body. Her tongue slid over her lower lip. She could hardly wait for his return. The door opened. He returned. Tall. Dark. Dangerous. She loved this man. Maybe she was obsessed. Maybe it was just passion which made her willing.   
Three months ago she was released from jail. Three months ago she didn't expect to see Wesley ever again. But everything had turned out differently. He stood there, in front of the jail, looked at her and immediately she knew he had changed. Sexy. Hot. Mysterious. She couldn't read his face anymore, couldn't confuse him anymore, but he could. She completely lost her balance. She wanted to start a new life, wanted to leave her past behind, but Wesley recognized her inner voice. He noticed, when she even deceived herself, he knew her real self.  
Now they were here - in Sunnydale - and carrying through with their plan. Revenge. Just revenge. To take revenge on those, who had turned their life into what it was now. They had already killed Xander and Spike. Giles would be next, followed by Willow. Nobody would have any idea who had caused these deaths. They would leave behind just the right amount of evidence and in the right point of time that would lead the remaining do-gooders back to L.A. where revenge would continue. Nobody could and would stop them.   
A diabolical sparkle appeared in her eyes when she thought about the upcoming events. Buffy would suffer in pain, would pay for everything she was and Faith was not. She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath when excitement overwhelmed her. She wanted Wesley. Now. Here. Immediately.

Satisfied, Wesley entered the motel room and caught sight of Faith, who gave him a lascivious look. He knew what that meant and pure sexual lust filled his body. She was perfect for him. Her soul was as dark as his. She was dangerous. She was damn sexy. She was his. She belonged to him. He loved her. Together they were the devil, they were hell, they caused fire and brimstone. In the end revenge was them. A tiny smile appeared at the corners of his mouth when she started to take off her clothes.   
She fought against her destiny when he waited in front of the jail, but during his torture at her hands, he had known which way was the right one. Like him, she would never find salvation in atonement. Like him, she could never have regrets about her sins. Revenge. Evil. Those were the real things which were in their nature. They were more dangerous than an earthquake, than a tsunami, than a hurricane. They were angels of death. Angels who tortured their victims, turned salvation into torment. He loved the begging, he loved the craving, he loved the fear in the eyes of his victims. 

"What have you done to her?" Faith asked when she had finally removed all her clothes, walked to him, grabbed him and pressed him forcefully against the door.   
Even this was a fight between them, an enjoyable fight. Neither wanted to obey, both wanted control, and in the end it was passion that was in charge. Only passion was able to subject them.   
"I let her scream my name," Wesley answered before Faith bit into his lower lip and soaked up the blood appreciatively.  
"You would have liked her," Wesley continued when he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips tightly. "Have you been a good girl?" Wesley asked, letting his hand sink into her wild hair and bent her head back.   
"It will take weeks to identify him."  
Again this diabolical sparkle appeared in her eyes when the top of her tongue wiped away the last remaining drops of blood from her lips.   
With this little gesture, Wesley completely lost control. He grabbed her, threw her onto the bed and wrapped his fingers around her wrists.   
Groaning, Faith pressed her legs harder around him. She felt the cold metal that lay around her wrists. Heard the familiar click of the handcuffs. She was enchained. He enchained her. Her breath was speeding. Passion threatened to make her insane. She hated the self righteous expression on Wesley’s face. But nevertheless she loved to be at his mercy.  
Willingly her legs let him free. She looked at him with hope while he took off all his clothes. Bruises. Scratches. Cuts. Nothing from fighting with victims. Just her. She hurt him last night. They would heal quickly and she would hurt him again.   
"You're mine," Wesley murmured on her lips before occupying them with a wild and passionate kiss.   
He let her mouth go und started to travel down her body. His hands massaged her breasts, his teeth bit her nipples. Constantly. Uncontrolled. Faith's moaning was getting louder. Her longing grew and grew. She just wanted to be filled, but Wesley followed his own way. His fingers touched every single part of her skin which seemed to burn. She screamed as his hands grabbed her hips and easily pushed her into the mattress. She was strong. He was stronger. Forced her into submission.   
"Wesley, " she begged and tried to open the handcuffs which were fastened to the frame of the bed.   
He answered her begging as his tongue sank into her sweet place.   
Again she screamed as his tongue started a tortuous rhythm. His lips enfolded the little knob, started to suck, to bite. Faith was losing herself. She wanted to grab his hair. To pull him up to her. To cling around his dick. To direct him to that right place, but she was still caught by him. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried to fight against him.  
"Wesley!!" she begged again when his tongue was followed by his fingers. One. Two. They were moving. Were torturing her. Were tormenting her. She hated him and she still begged him not to stop. Again he bit into her clit and finally she peaked. She screamed. Screamed his name. Her body convulsed. Her muscles were stretched to bursting. She exploded and her strength seemed to grow immeasurable. In one blow the iron bars were unfastened from the frame of the bed. Her hands were free again. They disappeared into his hear and pulled him up to her. Again she bit into his lower lip and then his hard dick began to penetrate her. Hard as iron her legs were wrapped around him, held him tightly, showed him the rhythm she needed. She tasted his blood, tasted the sweet and metallic flavour. And suddenly she knew what she was missing for perfection.   
Her hips were moving, her longing was growing more and more and in the spaces between moans she told him what she wanted.   
"Do it!" she demanded. "Turn me into what you are!"  
Wesley didn't have a chance to answer, because she pulled his head downwards and showed him clearly what she wanted.   
"I want everything," she continued when she released his lips.   
"You're a slayer," he groaned.  
"I want more," she explained and directed his head to where it belonged. "Come on, Wesley. We will be stronger. More dangerous. Deadlier. I wanna share everything, this too."  
Wesley breathed harder. The tension in his body was caused by a different kind of excitement. He dreamed about it so often, about this moment. But he had never done it. It was her decision. Now the time had come. She begged him. She wanted it. And he obeyed.  
She heard the familiar growl. A smile flashed over her lips when she imagined what was going to happen. She held her breath. Sharp teeth sank into her neck. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
His senses were sharpened. He smelled the seductive scent of her blood, mixed with the scent of her ecstasy. His eyes fixed on the pulsating vein while he was drinking her delicious blood. He was a vampire. A creature of darkness. He was young, but he had a good reputation. And now he was doing what many vampires had only dreamt of. He drank the blood of a slayer. His slayer. He turned her into his own kind. He turned a slayer into a vampire. The power they would possess spurred him on even more.   
Another growl, then he stopped sucking her blood and looked at her. Her eyes were glassy, her body was vibrating. But the strength which held her legs around his hips was still the same.   
"Bite me, Faith! Take my blood!" he demanded and immediately her teeth were buried into his lower lip. This time no comfortable sucking, no licking with her tongue. She drank his blood, took every single drop.  
Wesley was still moving, pushed her forward to one big orgasm. Continuously. In and out. Faster till orgasm overcame her. She took his lips away from his. Screamed out everything till she slumped down lifeless.   
"Enjoy death," Wesley whispered on her lips and his game face disappeared. He just had to wait. Waiting for her rebirth. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. 

Many hours later Faith woke up. An incredible strength surged through her veins and an overpowering need for blood ran through her, too. Memories came back slowly. She was in Sunnydale. She was here. With Wesley. She was now a vampire. A soft shiver of excitement ran through her. She wanted to kill. Wanted to drink. She wanted Wesley.   
"Welcome back, darling." Wesley‘s voice spoke through her confused thoughts.   
He went closer to the bed she was sitting on, wrapped his fingers around her neck and pulled her closer.   
"Now we could be together forever," he continued and kissed her with an uncontrolled longing.  
She returned his passion. This was everything she had wanted from him. Him. Power. Eternity.  
"A lot of pain and a lot of torture. This is our revenge," she answered and her fingers slipped into his pants. The sun was high in the sky, sundown a long way away. She heard his growling, looked into his eyes which sparkled dangerously. Nothing could tear them apart. Nothing and nobody.  
"For eternity," Faith said before taking what she needed.


	2. Threesome

Fear. Fear was everywhere in this dark room. Fear, the sweet scent which turned every single part of her body into pure excitement. Fear was the sweetest lure. And every part of her exuded it like a source that never ran dry.   
Unmoving Faith stood in front of her. Looked at her. Absorbing every glance, every move. So impatient. So lovely. So smooth. Those big brown eyes begged, cried, whined for mercy. But Faith didn't even know this word. She knew blood thirst, revenge, pure evil. Nothing else pushed her forward.   
She wanted her. Wanted to torture her. Wanted to tornament her. Wanted to bring her close to death to make her alive again.  
Death was salvation. Death was freedom. She was Death. But Death wasn't a gift. It wasn’t a present that you gave. Instead, Faith gave pain, sorrow, torture.   
The other woman bit her lower lip, when Faith moved closer to the chair. The sweet smell of fear got stronger. Her excitement grew. Her eyes sparkled their evil intent, her smile became diabolical. It would happen. She would take what she wanted, to give him this present. Him. Her watcher. Her lover. Her vampire. And he was standing there. In a dark corner and watching her. She felt his presence. This strong, dark presence. His sharp intellect made him a monster. Unscrupulous. Merciless. More evil than the devil. The devil would tremble. Hell would beg for mercy. And he belonged to her.   
"You look so innocent," she whispered when she reached out her hand to touch the other woman’s cheek. She felt her shaking, heard the helpless, dull scream.   
"You turn me on," Faith whispered directly in her ear and sank her tongue into it.   
Again the other woman screamed. Again she shook. Pure, sweet fear. Slowly Faith sat down on the other woman’s lap. Pressing her cold body close to hers. Warm. Soft. Fragile. She was so sweet. So innocent. But she was the snake in the grass, who had banished Wesley from paradise. She was his past. She would be his victim. The first highlight on their way to the pinnacle of their revenge. Faith’s excitement grew with every single sob. Nobody would hear her. Just her. Her and Wesley.   
"Scream for me, Fred! Scream for him!"  
Faith knew she would do it. She had no choice. She wouldn't give her any other choice. She looked intensely into Fred’s eyes. Let her see what she would expect.   
Fred was something special. She would see hell and would stay there for eternity. As long as Wesley was satisfied. Hatred filled the space between the two women. He had been enjoying his evil methods for some time. And he wanted to enjoy this. This game. This little game with Fred.   
Her hands touched her face. Slid over her body. There were so many things she could do. She wanted to do. They had time. Plenty of time. Her fingers unleashed the toggle and her lips silenced hers. Her tongue entered Fred’s mouth. Tasted the fear, tasted the panic. She felt her struggling. Fred bristled. But Faith’s fingers grabbed her hair and stilled Fred’s movements. Faith always got what she wanted. Always. And she wanted Fred. Her kiss got harder. Her teeth bit Fred’s lips. Hard. Passionately. Sweet, warm blood. Innocently sweet. She tasted. She drank. She wanted more. But strong hands grabbed her hair, pulled her head back, stopped her. 

He enjoyed watching her. Enjoyed watching her playing that game. His slayer. Evil. Unpredictable. Full of evil passion. He smiled and stepped out of the dark. She was perfect. She belonged to him. He wanted her. He always wanted her, but today he wanted to play. To play with her. This perfect angel. His love had been so innocent. Full of devotion. Full of passion. Full of patience. Now he was obsessed. Obsessed taking what she refused. Obsessed by revenge. Obessed showing her who he really was. The potential for evil had long been inside him, waiting. The elixir which kept him alive. Now he was himself. For eternity. Together with her. And Fred was just a victim on the long way full of torture, pain and death he would leave behind on the way to bring hell on earth. She wasn't the first. She was just a message. But she signalled the beginning of the end. Buffy. Angel. A slayer. A vampire. Nobody could stop the two of them now.. The others were weak. Guided by feelings. Deeply hurt by grief. He could make Angel suffer for eternity, could torture Buffy in front of his eyes. Faith would torture her, would show her that she was the one and only slayer. Buffy was nothing. Angel was nothing. A void with concience. A void with a soul. Sins. Wesley didn't know any sins. But Angel would be defeated by them. Would open up his healed wounds. Again and again. He would do atonement. Atonement for the destruction of his life. But now it was Fred who had to pay for her rejection. He felt the rise of excitement in his cold body when Faith started to drink her blood. She tasted like innocence. Innocence he had never tasted.   
He stepped out of the dark, grapped Faith's hair and pulled her head back. She had had enough. Now he wanted to taste something. He took what he owned. He kissed Faith. Hard. Eager. Determined. Tasted her. Tasted the blood. His tongue licked up the last drop till he pushed her away and looked at Fred. Saw the fear. Saw the fear which grew immensely. Saw her dying her first death. This was the moment his dead heart felt like it had started to beat again.   
"Hello Fred," he said and the sound of his voice told Fred she couldn't escape. He released Faith and touched Fred’s pale face. Fear paralyzed her. He paralyzed her with just his presence. He liked it. No, he loved it.   
"Faith just wants to have some fun with you," he whispered in Fred’s ear before he kissed her again and stepped away from the chair. He would just watch. Would just enjoy the play. Would enjoy Faith and Fred’s ride to hell.

"Let the games begin," Faith whispered close to Fred’s lips and her tongue slid over the pulsing vein in Fred’s throat. This was the source of pure pleasure. She growled. For one little moment her eyes flashed yellow while her tongue slid again over this lovely place. Faith’s hands covered the other woman’s breasts. Painful. Brutal. Eager. She pulled out the knife from her left boot. So much blood had been spilled and today there would be more. Sweet, innocent blood. Slowly she pressed the top of her knife into her stomach. Watched the first blood running. She cut Fred’s shirt into two pieces. Freds pale skin retreated under her blade. A long cut marked her body. From belly button to her neck. Cold, small breasts pressed into Faith, more space to play with the knife. With the top Faith circled around her nipples. Painted patterns in her perfect skin.   
Then she bent down. She let her demon out and sank her teeth into the seductive flesh of Fred’s left breast. Drinking. Sucking. Enjoying. Her fingers wandered down, slid into Fred’s pants. She felt the struggling. But her legs kept Fred immobile. 

Next Faith felt Wesley’s hands on her body. He couldn't watch any longer. Couldn't stay away anymore. Torture thrilled him. Killing thrilled him. He took off her shirt. Ripped off her pants. He wanted her naked. Totally naked. His fingers embraced her breasts. He sucked on her neck and never stopped watching Fred. She should watch him. He didn’t want Fred to miss a single any moment, a single gesture.   
Faith laughed when she looked up and smelled Fred’s pain. Mercilessly, her fingers started to penetrate her. Her knife made more cuts. Deep wounds into Fred’s body. With every single cut she got closer to death. With every single cut salvation got far away. She moaned when Wesley’s fingers started to play with Fred too. He tortured her in another rhythm, for different reasons. Faith’s breasts got closer to Fred’s, while her fingers moved deeper. Fred wanted to moan. Fred wanted to scream. Fred wanted to beg for mercy.   
"Scream for me!" Faith demanded, moaning and drilling her nails into her right cheek. Blood ran down and greedily she licked it up.   
"Scream for Wesley!" Faith shouted when the first climax hit her body and Wesley entered her vagina. She felt drunk. Because of blood and of excitement. Because of the sweet smell of fear. Taking. Just taking. She took both. Wesley took Faith. Unthoughtful. Cruel. And she took Fred. Tortured her for him. For her lover.   
And Fred screamed. Screamed when the knife cut her throat and Faith signed the scar Wesley still wore with pride. Her laugh mashed up with her moaning. The screaming let her forgot everything. She screamed. She screamed again and again when the whiskey was pourred over Fred’s body and her fresh wounds started to burn. Faith laughed again and pushed herself closer to Wesley. She heard his silent moaning, noticed the deep growl. She knew, he never turned his eyes away.   
Again she heard the screaming when Fred noticed the click of the lighter. She had taken it from Spike after she had set him alight with it. And she watched him burning for eterinty. It was a delicious event. Buffy had to watch his death. Heard him screaming her name. But everything was too late.   
The lighter got closer and closer. Made little flames which Faith choked just to made some new ones. 

Fred lost her power to scream. Her voice was just a little screech. Her body was covered with a lava of blood and whiskey. Deep cuts, got deeper and deeper. Finally, the pain made her lose consciousness. But they didn't want Fred to forget anything. They wanted to keep her alive for just a bit longer. 

The climax hit Faith's body when Wesley’s teeth sank into her shoulder. She screamed. Penetrated Fred brutally. Her teeth were buried into Fred’s neck. She drank the blood as Wesley drank hers.   
Faith felt disembodied with overwhelming bloodlust when Wesley pulled her from Fred’s lap and occupied her lips. He still tasted Fred’s blood. Still sweet. Still so innocent. Excitment ran through his body. He would take Faith again. Again and again.   
"Did you like it?" Faith asked with an evil sparkle in her eyes and pressed her body closer to his.   
She was a master. The game she had offered him was as sweet as paradise.   
"I loved it," Wesley replied and looked at Fred who still sat - nearly lifeless - chained to the old chair.   
Faith smiled and turned again to her victim.   
"Do you want to kill her now? Or will you keep her alive?" Faith teased him, touched Fred’s bloody cheek and put her finger into her mouth.   
Wesley looked at her for a few moments. He had known from the beginning what he wanted to do. Slowly, he got close to Fred, put his hands around her head and looked into her empty eyes. His fingers touched her soft face and his lips kissed her tenderly.   
"Goodbye, sweetheart," he said and snapped her neck.


End file.
